James Lily Potter
by JamesLMirlin
Summary: Harry potter is now grown up and is an Auror and he is married to Cho Chang and has two kids JAmes And Cho the second


Voldemorts downfall  
  
  
  
Harry Potter sits on his chair in his living room waiting for the evening mail to arrive to see if his request is answered to join the hunt for the rest of the Death Eaters. He sits there staring at the fire think of how he got Voldemort. He goes back into his mind and thinks about the day.  
It was storming on the day of Voldemort's deception. Harry was walking into the Gryffindor common room with his friends Ron and Hermione. They reach the Portrait and it opens for them. They walked into the common room and there they find three Death Eaters and a small man staring out of a window and fifteen dead kids. The man begins to turn around to face Harry and the others. He was wearing a black robe and a white t-shirt under the robe. He looked bout in his 40's and his hair was long and jet black.  
"I would have thought you would have been here sooner Harry," replied the man facing Harry.  
"What do you want this time Voldemort?" asked Harry in an angry tone.  
"Well I want you dead. What have I wanted for the past seventeen years?"  
"You will not get to him if we have something to say about it!" yelled Hermione  
Hermione gets out her wand and points it at Voldemort.  
"Well a little Mud Blood trying to kill the most powerful wizard in the world?" replied Voldemort.  
"She isn't the only one that is going to put up a fight!" replied Ron with his wand at Voldemort neck.  
"Oh and the little Weasley is going to try to how hopeless!" replied Voldemort.  
"Well if you want me Voldemort then here I am!" yelled Harry.  
"Well if you are going to be so easy to kill then I will do it right now!" replied Voldemort.  
"Who ever said that I was going to go easily? Stupefy." yelled Harry.  
"You are going to do better then that aren't yah Harry?" replied Voldemort with a grin.  
"Well that was just a worm up!" Harry said as Hermione, Ron, and himself dive for cover as the three Death Eaters fire a stunning spell all at once. They all three become silent and then drop like stones.  
"So Harry I see that you are no mach for my Death Eaters. Well we might have to do some thing bout that!" replied Voldemort with a grin.  
"So it seams Voldemort!" Harry said with a laugh as he looks at Hermione and Ron.  
They all shake their heads and in three more seconds before Voldemort could cast a spell all three of them yell Crucio at the same time. Voldemort stands still for a quick second then doubles over.  
"We did it Harry, we did it!" screams Ron in a cheerful tone.  
"Yes I guess we did do it!" replied Harry.  
They all three turn around as they hear a movement from behind. When they are turned totally around they each see a wand pointed at their chests.  
"Now children you are going to have to do better then that if you want to defeat the most powerful wizard!" replied Voldemort.  
"Well I guess we will won't we."  
Hermione takes out her wand and yells Expell-  
"Avada Kedavra" yells Voldemort.  
Hermione looks down at her feet and then topless over. She falls to the Ground with a sinking thud.  
"Hermione!" cries Ron.  
"Well now that you have seen what I can do now its time to see what you can do Harry Potter!" sneers Voldemort.  
"Harry you won't win against Voldemort," yells Ron.  
"Why don't you listen to Ron he is right you know," replied Voldemort.  
"Well it doesn't hurt to find out now does it?" yelled Harry. "Crucio"  
"Imperio" yells Voldemort.  
Their spells hit each other then Explode as Harry and Voldemort dive for cover.  
"Stupefy!" yells Harry right into Voldemort's eyes.  
"AHHHH!" screamed Voldemort as he goes still and rigged.  
"What is going onnn?" asked Professor McGonagall as she sees Voldemort on the ground.  
"He was in here with three of his Death Eaters that are behind the chair Professor," replied Harry.  
"Go and get Professor Dumbledore!" scream Professor McGonagall.  
"Yes Professor!" replied Harry in a terrified tone.  
Harry runs out of the common room and then down the steps and down the hall to Professor Dumbledore's office. He arrives at the gargoyle that leads up to Dumbledore's office and says "Fawks." The gargoyle turns and steps appear out from behind the gargoyle. Harry runs up the steps to get Professor Dumbledore.  
"Professor Dumbledore we need you in the Gryffindor common room!" Harry says in a hurried voice.  
"Harry, Harry slow down, now what is it?" asked Dumbledore.  
"It's Voldemort he broke in the castle somehow and now he's in the Gryffindor tower! Hermione, Ron and I fought him! He killed Hermione with the Avada Kedavra curse!" replied Harry in an I don't want to calm down tone.  
"Ok Harry lets go!"  
They race out of the office and out into the hall in three seconds they were already on the steps leading to the Gryffindor tower. Harry thought as he raced up to the tower, I have never been so scared in my entire life.  
"What happened Minerva?" asked Dumbledore to Professor McGonagall.  
"I had heard all kinds of shouts coming from here when I was on the steps so as the head professor of this house I thought I would come and investigate. A pone arriving I heard Mr. Potter yell a curse and then I came in and saw Voldemort on the ground stunned." Replied Professor McGonagall.  
"Ok, ok thanks for telling me Professor," replied Dumbledore.  
"What should we do Professor? Hermione has no pulse, she might be dead Professor," replied Professor McGonagall.  
"Well we should send and owl to the Ministry and have Voldemort took to Azkaban."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
That was three years ago Harry thought and we are still looking for the rest of the Death Eaters!  
"Hun what are you thinking about?" asked his wife Cho from the door way to the kitchen.  
"I was just thinking about how I got Voldemort into Azkaban," replied Harry.  
"You were very brave and now you are an Auror that fights people like that."  
"Yes I am Hun sweetie."  
"Well this came for you a couple of minutes ago I didn't want to disturb you while you were dreaming," she says as he hands over a piece of paper.  
"Yes! I have been approved to help get Death Eaters in America!" scream Harry!  
"Well you will be happy to note that James is accepted to Hogwarts!"  
"Well that only gives us two days to get every thing we need for his start of school!" replied Harry happily.  
"I remember when I got my letter. It was the proudest moment of my mother's life!" Cho said in a daze.  
"I was with my aunt and uncle when I got mine. They wouldn't let me have it. So Hagrid came and gave me one then that is when I found out who I was." replied Harry.  
"Hay daddy and mommy?" asked James from the window. "Can you tell me what it is like at Hogwarts please?"  
"Well the castle is big and when you first arrive as a first year you will be given a ride to the castle on some boats then you will be sorted into you houses which are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, And Slytherin."  
"What does sorting mean mommy?" asked Cho.  
"Well sorting is where they put a magical hat on your head and then it reads your thoughts then it puts you in the house that it thinks you will do good in," replied Cho.  
"Well we should all get ready to go to Diagon Ally to buy our new Wizard his school supplies," replied Harry.  
"Well James and Cho better go up to your rooms and get ready to go!" replied Cho as she was shoving them to the stairs.  
"Well we better get ready to!" replied Harry.  
"Yep let's go,"  
A couple minutes later all four of them walk down the stairs together with their robes in their right arm and their booms in the left hand and a sack of Galleons each. They head out the back door and then climb onto their brooms and up into the air and take off towards the north. They pass over some houses.  
"We need to go higher!" screamed Harry.  
They pull their brooms up and fly higher into the clouds and then make a sharp left then keep on that track for ten minutes and then make a right and fly that way for a couple minutes then head lower. They fly at the same altitude for at least five minutes and then fly down to the ground and get off of their brooms and walk into the Leaky Cauldron.  
"This is the Leaky Cauldron. Behind this place is where the entrance to Diagon Ally is located," replied Harry to James.  
"When can we go to Diagon Ally?" asked James.  
"You can go with your mother to Diagon Ally. I will be with you in a couple of minutes," Harry said to his son.  
"Ok let's go," Cho said as Harry walks away.  
Harry walks up to the counter. "Has Ron came in yet?"  
"No not yet Mr. Potter," replied Mark.  
"Well tell him when he gets in that I will be in Diagon Ally and he can find me some where in there shopping for my sons school stuff."  
"I will Mr. Potter," replied Mark as Harry walks out to the back and gets out his wand and taps on the left bottom stone, then the left top, then the top, then the right top, then the right bottom. And the entrance to Diagon Ally emerged. He walked to the Quidditch Store and looked into the window thinking of all the great games he had at Hogwarts. He missed Quidditch. When he started he was the youngest player in a century.  
"Ah Mr. Potter I see that you have not changed that much!" replied someone from the dark corner of the Quidditch shop.  
"Neither have you Draco," replied Harry. "So how is your father?"  
"You know you won't be able to find him Potter!" smirked Draco.  
"Well I am confident that he will come quietly and revile himself."  
"Well that is what you think Potter," sneered Draco.  
"Well I have to go but remember what I said cause I will find him mark my words," Snapped Harry.  
"I will Potter,"  
Harry walked away remembering that Draco was and still might be a Death Eater. He turned into the a shop that had all kinds of Jokes. He realizes that he hasn't been to this place in over a year. He looks around the shop and then feels two big hands coming slowly around his hips and then he felt like he couldn't breathe no longer.  
"Why do you always have to do that Fred?" Harry asked d with a bit of angry tone in his voice but none the less was happy to see that the twins Fred and George were in excellent health.  
"Well you know us! Why did u stay away for ever?" asked George.  
At that moment his James, Cho and his wife walk into the store.  
"Well George this is why!" replied Harry looking at his family.  
"Oh dear lord your married?" asked Fred. "I'm going to send an owl out to mum about this. This is the biggest news since we found out that our Weasley Wonder Watches sold like crazy."  
"Well do tell her that I said hi." Replied Cho.  
"Hey I know you your Cho Chang! Harry I thought that you didn't like each other?" George said to Harry.  
"Well you will be surprised at what Weasleys can do," replied Harry. "This is my boy James, and my little girl Cho the second."  
"Well we best get going," replied Cho to Harry.  
"Yes let's go," Harry said to Cho. "I will make sure I check on the progress you have made on your store and maybe buy something sometime."  
"Ok Harry have fun," Fred Yelled from the other room.  
Harry, Cho and their kids walked out of the store and then head to an ice cream store. They stopped and got four chocolate ice creams. Then headed to the Quidditch store and got a new broom for James and then headed to Ollivanders to get a wand.  
"We will stay out here till your done ok James," Cho said to James.  
"Ok mom."  
James walked into Ollivanders. He rang the bell and then saw an old man come out from behind the shelve to his left on a latter. The man looked in his eighties and a close to bald head.  
"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?  
"I need a wand!" James said with a look like he thought the old man was kidding.  
"Well of course you do," replied the old man. "Lets see here try this one out."  
James gave the wand a flick and a whole row of books flew down to the ground from the top shelve.  
"Nope, no let's try this one,"  
James gave it a flick and the wand didn't blow off any books or any thing else.  
"I think we have one!" replied the old man looking satisfied. "That will be five Galleons."  
James hand over the money and then exited out into the street and then headed over to his parents looking at his wand wondering what it is going to be like using a wand to do magic.  
"Harry, Harry!" someone said from behind Harry.  
"Ron, Ron I have been looking for you all over the place," yelled Harry.  
"Well I'm sorry about that but I had to go to Australia because we got word of Death Eaters out there." Ron replied to Harry.  
"Why wasn't I told about that?"  
"Well it was just that it was a split second thing," replied Ron in a worried tone.  
"Will you excuse me sweetie?" Harry aced to Cho.  
Cho and the kids walked back to the wall and then back into the Leaky Cauldron.  
"The ministry sent me two letters on saying that I am allowed to go to America to find some Death Eaters that wear rumored to be out there. And the second says that Lucius Malfoy was spotted on Hogwarts grounds."  
"Does Dumbledore know about this?"  
"I guess he must know. Shouldn't he?"  
"I guess so." Replied Ron.  
They both walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. As they walked in they saw three of their fellow Auror. They were Nevill Longbottom, Mary Heart, and Anakin Smith.  
"What is going on with you three?" asked Ron.  
"Just thought we would stop by to wish Harry's kid a welcome to Hogwarts speech," said Anakin.  
"Well he is going to be fine," replied Harry. "Well I have to go to bed we have a room here so that we can get going early in the morning."  
"Well good night Harry." Replied Harry.  
Harry walked up to his room and got into his bed and lay still. He cleared his mind and then decided that it would do he rolled over and went to sleep. 


End file.
